Bethany Obwee
by duskmesmer660
Summary: A story I made about Bethany Obwee, a mesmer struggling on her quest to be a hero. This story is discontinued now that im taking interest in a better storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Yes, Bethany Obwee is my character. But please do not pm me in game to be in my story or send flames if you're going to type like you can't spell-- for instance no: "OMG WTF?!" or "plz plz plzzzzz can i b in it!?". But you can message me in guild wars if you wanna keep in touch and i'm fine with constructive critisism. Thanks and enjoy my first ever fan-fiction.

**Chapter 1: The beginning of the End**

Eighteen-year-old Bethany aroused from her bed on a cold, windy day. The sunlight shown through the fading curtains, and when she looked out the window, she could see the leaves falling from the beautiful, Ascalonian trees around her family's large manor. It was the first day of the year and the Season of the Zephyr, dedicated to air. Her parents were about to ship her off to her great-aunt Nelly's farm. She wasn't exactly too thrilled about it as you can probably guess, and was not just sad, but she was furious.

It all started a few weeks ago. Her mother, Florence, and her father, Gregory were finally retiring from Ascalon's military forces after many years of fighting bloody battles in the Guild Wars, which finally ended after 57 years of war! There was a great feast in honor of these two great heroes since their mesmer prowess's helped win many battles. At the party, Bethany's brother, George, and her sister, Cecilia, were discussing their futures as great mesmers. (They were both older than she was and George was the oldest, so you can imagine the ridicule she had to go through!) Bethany was having a good time in her blue, silk dress until her family told her, what she thought was, the grave news.

Her mother pulled her aside into the hall so that they could have a "family talk". Her father spoke first. He said "My dear Bethany, as you know your siblings are finished with their hero training and they will embark on their journey as aspiring mesmers. But, we're not sure about sending you to become a mesmer…" "What! What do you mean?" she interrupted. Her sister scolded her, "Well if you stayed quiet, you'd find out!" "Anyways," Gregory continued, "your mother and I are really worried about sending our last child to become a hero, since Charr threats are escalating more than ever in Ascalon. If you do not understand your magic, the Charr will rip you apart with their claws, bite you with their fangs, stomp on you with their huge feet, and burn you to a crisp with fire!" "But, I want to destroy the Charr, not fear them! No one can stop me!" Bethany wailed. Florence could hold her tongue no longer and she said, "This is _not_ a joke young lady! You will not start your training until King Adelbern confirms he needs more heroes to be trained. I already gave up two of my children for this 'fight' that Prince Rurik keeps warning us about, and I won't give up my last if I don't have to! You will learn how to work for what you want because I am going to send you to work on your great-aunt Nelly's farm until this nonsense blows over! This decision is _final!_" George wanted to console his sister before she said something that would make Mother paint her back red, so he quickly added, "I'm so sorry dear Sister, but we all agreed that we wanted you to get proper training instead of being rushed into battle before you are ready. The mesmer is the hardest of the six Tyrian professions mesmer, warrior, elementalist, ranger, monk, and necromancer to master. You'll surely hurl your self and your friends into chaos if you don't take your time learning. We're only doing this because we all care about you deeply, and we need to take you to a safe place!" "Exactly!" Cecilia added menacingly. Bethany started to calm down, her anger turned into tears, and she said, "Fine!" Bethany couldn't help but to act childish, she lost the one thing she wanted. With her dreams of being a mesmer seemingly ruined, she marched to her room and cried through the entire party.

And today was the day she was going to leave for the farm while her siblings were off becoming strong heroes. She thought to herself as she looked out the window: _Why must a morning as gorgeous as this be so sad? I would rather die a brave heroine than a pathetic farm girl! I wish I could kill all those foul monsters for ruining my whole life! _She held back her tears and brushed her long hair. After that, she pinned her hair up in a bun with her favorite glass hairpin that she wore every day and had it for as long as she remembered. She hadn't bothered with packing because she knew that the hag, as she liked to call Nelly nowadays, would supply her with filthy work rags. She would not need to bring make-up or a brush for she would become caked in dirt and dung from tending to the animals and soil. Beauty did not seem possible on a farm to Bethany, even though she loved her beauty so much. The only thing she would bring with her was that hairpin to keep the hair out of her eyes and for something to remind her of home. _The maids will come to dress me any minute! I am sure they will have smirks on their hideous faces as they drag me down to breakfast, _she thought to her self.

The maids, Elizabeth and Neva, rushed into her room saying, "Good morning, Miss Bethany," unnervingly in unison. Bethany merely snorted to show her disdain to their dishonest greeting as they put on her best blue dress. As they did this, she thought, _Good idea, annoy me by making me take my beautiful dress to a farm, only to be ruined! _This was the worst day of her life and they think wearing her favorite color will make her feel better!

After the maids nearly pushed her down the stairs to get her to go to breakfast, her mother and her father gave her a big hug when she reached the dining room table. "I hope you slept well last night," said her mother. Bethany didn't say a single word to her as she poked her bowl of porridge with a spoon. Then her father said," Cecilia and George wished they could see you this morning, but they left to begin their travels last night. They wish you the best." Bethany remained silent as the grave throughout the entire meal, no matter what her parents said.

The carriage arrived to take her to the hag's farm, and the maids shoved her into it like their lives depended on it! What they didn't know was that soon, Bethany wouldn't have to worry about the farm anymore…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What's not to be**

The carriage came closer and closer to Great-Aunt Nelly's farm. The farm was located in a valley near the Shiver-Peak Mountain range, far away from the soon-to-be-endangered kingdom of Ascalon. Bethany's parents thought this would be a refuge for her, a place away from the Charr, but Nelly was a cruel, old hag. She eats only rotten cabbage and cured venison. She is dirt-poor because she was never a hero, for she was born without the gift of magic. She was very jealous of Bethany's family and the beauty that Lyssa herself would be proud of. The only thing that brought Nelly true joy was beating children with a large wooden spoon! Bethany knew that Nelly was not doing this as a deed of charity, but as a feat of vengeance.

The farmhouse was just a little down the road now, and Bethany was so uneasy, that she felt like her skin was crawling away. The valley itself was impeccably scenic and luminous, but the farm stunk of dung and it appeared like the buildings were bathed in mold. The farm entrance was just a moment away. Bethany then quickly said a prayer to her people's five true gods:

_"__Dwayna, goddess of life and air, heal my wounds ._

_Balthazar, god of war and fire, give me strength._

_Grenth, god of death and ice, keep me from my judgment day._

_Melandru, goddess of earth and nature, shield me with your protective branches._

_And my dear Lyssa, goddess of beauty and illusion, I am your loyal servant."_

Then, she stepped out of the carriage and onto the tarnished ground. The ground was so muddy that her feet seeped into it as she walked, turning the ornate, blue lace on her dress to a filthy brown. _If I ever see those maids again, I'll kill them for making me wear this HERE! _The only grass that was on the farm's land was where the animals grazed!

Bethany then saw a face looking out a dirty window-- it had to be Nelly! Bethany let out a gasp at the horrible sight, for the hag had wrinkles so deep Bethany could fit in them! Nelly only had five teeth left, which were already yellow and rotten. She also had a frown that could make a baby cry! _No wonder my family wants nothing to do with her. What tragic filth!_

Bethany walked through the ominous front door. Great-aunt Nelly was just standing there with her arms crossed and was staring at her with eyes as cold and unfeeling as ice. Bethany tried to be polite, so she curtsied and said, "Good evening, Ma'am. I am your great-niece, Bethany. It's nice to meet you." "I know who you are! Follow me!" Nelly hollered in a hoarse voice.

Nelly led Bethany to a room that was empty except for a stingy cot with some clothes spread out on it, a barren night stand, a window, and a chamber pot. "This will be where you'll sleep, I made you a dress for working and a dress for sleeping. Save that 'nice' dress you're wearing for when we have company at supper," Nelly explained as Bethany grimaced at the sight of the itchy, unflattering clothes already incrusted with miscellaneous grime. "Now go to bed!" Bethany ranted, "But I haven't had any food since I left-" "I'm sorry but the local ranger (a ranger is a hero with the powers of Melandru like archery, wilderness survival, and beast mastery) won't come back with meat from his hunt until tomorrow morning! He's known as…um…Leopold Shiningarrow or just Leo. He's a prominent, young hero whose archery skills contribute in the war, so don't bother him when he comes!" "Why is such a prominent ranger hunting for a bunch of Farmers when he could be doing more things to help end the war?" "All heroes are required to do acts of charity to become honorable masters of their professions! Even a dolt like _you_ should know that, Bethany! Get ready for bed!" "Fine, I will!" And with that, she forced her body into the raggedy night dress, washed her face, and reluctantly crept into sleep after hours of aimlessly trying to slumber. That's when the nightmares began…

Bethany tossed and turned in her bed all night as a bad dream took over her troubled mind. In the dream, she found herself in a eerie hallway. It wasn't a normal hallway for the walls were made entirely out of gigantic crystal shards. Every crystal was made of purple, swirling, and almost chaotic energy. The crystal floors were so translucent, you could see the swirling abyss of the universe below it. This was definitely the domain of a powerful, magical being, or maybe even a god as Bethany came to realize. Each pillar in this hall was carved in the shape of two eternally intertwined women. Then it hit Bethany, _This is Lyssa's domain! Should I be afraid?_ Many people have asked questions similar to Bethany's before. Lyssa may be a beautiful, mesmerizing goddess, but many feared of her wrath and her ability to create total chaos with her powers over illusion. Bethany felt a terrible chill going up and down her thin spine as she started going down the hallway. Eventually, she reached an enormous crystal door with hinges as large as her leg and handles twice as large as her head. The doorway had an eye carved in the middle of it, making the dream seem even more symbolic than it already was. Bethany was reaching to open the door, but it magically swung open all by itself as if Bethany was meant to be there.

She then saw the most wonderful yet fearful sight a mesmer could ever dream of… it was Lyssa herself! It was just the way that all of Tyria imagined Lyssa to look like, two breathtaking goddesses forever intertwined to form one goddess. Lyssa's appearance was an illusion that baffled her admiring followers. Lyssa is one goddess in truth. Bethany knew that bending reality to suit your needs was the way of life for a mesmer, but this was a spectacle that only the greatest heroes saw. Then after Bethany got her eyeful, Lyssa spoke in a haunting voice, "You have finally come child! Do not think of this as a dream, but as a message to you! You must not let your people stop you from fulfilling your true destiny to become a great mesmer. As soon as you get back your freedom, learn all that you can. Be warned, you will have many obstacles along the way. Obstacles that will push your emotions to their very limits. Whatever you do, do not lose control of yourself, or you will make matters worse. The prophecy must be fulfilled……"

Bethany yelled with all her might, "What prophecy?!" Lyssa did not answer. The floor started to fade into nothing and Bethany let out a piercing shriek of agony as she fell into the endless abyss below her. Then, she woke up…

She woke with a cold sweat, and the sun was just about to rise over the valley. _What a strange dream…uh…nightmare that was. It's probably just some rubbish, but I will be a mesmer no matter what it takes! Alas, I shouldn't let my mind linger on all this talk of my future…it will only make me want to rebel against my family more. I better get out of bed before the poor hag makes me! _After regaining control over herself, Bethany hesitantly lifted her head off of her lumpy pillow. The mattress was so uncomfortable that Bethany's knees made a loud cracking noise when she swung them out of bed. Her back ached like it was just smacked with a tree branch. She stretched for a bit and the pain subsided. Then, she used the chamber pot, and she washed her face in the basin. She put on her wretched work clothes before she brushed her hair and pinned it into a bun. She took a moment to admire her only possession that had sentimental value to her left-- her glass hairpin. She then headed for the kitchen.

As she crept down the desolate hall to the kitchen, each and every ancient floorboard that she walked on creaked as if she was walking on leaves. Bethany was surprised to see that Nelly was already up and sweeping the kitchen floor this early in the morning. Nelly turned around to yell, "You _finally _woke up this morning! The day is already half over! I've been up for hours, and I was just about to come shake you awake! I've never seen such a lazy brat in all my days!" "But it's only the crack of dawn! You must be daft, old woman!" "You are obligated to get up as early as possible! You can't just stay in your little dream world for as long as you like! I will work you like you were born on a farm! Such a little, arrogant fool you are!" After that, Nelly slapped Bethany's face as punishment for the backtalk. The hit stung and burned her face with extreme intensity; it turned her cheek beat red. Bethany yearned to slap her back, but she new it would end with Nelly flogging her until her bruises had bruises. "Now listen up, Leopold will arrive with my meat any moment! Wait outside until he comes. Then take the meat from him and bring it too me. I need it for the breakfast. Whatever is left over will be cured and used for meals throughout the week. So, don't bother him unless he asks a direct question. Even _you _should be able to do that! Understood? Don't just stand there--go do it!" Bethany nodded and went out to the farm's entrance.

Bethany was dragging her feet on the dirt path as she walked-her eyes were stared at the ground. She kept her head down until she tripped over something and fell flat on her face. She searched for what tripped her, and she realized it was a foot. She new it had to be Leopold(who else would bother come to this farm?). He used a strong hand to help her up. She couldn't help but to check out his appearance: he looked about her age, he was thin yet muscular, long, brown locks of hair surrounded his handsome face, he was clean-shaven except for some stray stubble, and had the most intense, green eyes Bethany had ever seen. Her mouth was hanging open until she mustered up the courage to say, "I'm uh...I am so incredibly sorry I...I was…I did not look where I was going! Forgive me!" She gave him a curtsy and he bowed in response. "No need to be sorry, it was just an accident," he said in a calm tone, "Who are you Miss…" "My name is Bethany Obwee. You must be Leopold…" "Don't bother with full names. It's way too formal, so you can just call me Leo. Mind if I call you Beth?" "Sure you can." It was rare for anyone to call her Beth, but she liked the thought of things being more casual. Bethany felt a little smile spread across her face. It was the first time she smiled in weeks. Leo continued, "I've heard of your last name before. Are you part of that family of mesmers that everyone keeps talking about?" Bethany nodded modestly. "What is the daughter of pure mesmers doing _here_? Is your family punishing you by sending you to this pitiful farm?" "It's a long story, and I need to give Nelly her meat before she has some sort of conniption." Leo chuckled and said, "Well, I suppose you're right. You must tell me your epic story some other time." Leo then handed her a large bundle of various game. Then, he waved goodbye.

Bethany was just about to say goodbye to Leo when Nelly stomped outside. She started bellowing, looking at Leo, "Oh, there you are! I thought that you would never get here with my meat ! Where is it?" "I have it right here, Ma'am," replied Bethany. Nelly snatched the meat and said, "Well, I'm going to cure this meat and make breakfast. Leo, you know your way around this farm by now, don't you? Bethany doesn't have the slightest idea where anything is, so she is useless right now! Give her a tour for me. I'll let you know when I need her." "I would be glad to do that for you," Leo said; smiling at the new chance to find out who this mysterious Bethany really is. Bethany was secretly delighted by this, but she didn't let it show.

Leo lead Bethany around the house until they stopped at the first spot of the tour- a shabby, decrepit barn. They went inside to see the animals. A lone stallion was boney and ragged. Ticks were spread throughout his tangled mane, and his big eyes stared up at Bethany and Leo with sorrow. He looked like he was whipped on a regular basis. The pigs were surprisingly thin and motionless. The hens and their chicks made no clucks or peeps. The dairy cow was soaked in her own waste. Both Bethany and Leo gasped with horror. "I knew that banshee was cruel and evil, but this crosses the line! I hate that conniving tramp with all my heart!" Bethany screamed with pure anguish. Leo put a hand on her shoulder and uttered, "I agree with you completely. Let us continue this tour, there is nothing we can do about these unfortunate creatures. We have much to talk about when I finish showing you around anyway." Then, they left the barn with pity in the back of their minds.

Leo walked swiftly as the tour went on-- as if he was dying to know what the purpose of Bethany's presence was. _What is a fine girl from a fine family doing as a slave here? Her family must be as cruel as Nelly to just dump the poor girl here like a sack of old cabbage! She should have been a well-trained fighter by now! It is sickening to see such talent and grace wasted! _He paused his thoughts as he realized he was _thinking _about her. As he pointed out the cabbage fields to Bethany, he looked at her striking appearance, for her beauty surpassed that of any girl that he ever saw. He stared in awe of her illustrious blonde hair that would have gone down to the middle of her back if not kept in a bun, her eyes that shined like two freshly cut sapphires, her pale skin that was as flawless as porcelain, her thin, elegant form, and the regal way she carried herself. He flushed with shame as he realized how rude he was for his mindless gazing. Bethany stopped examining the rotten cabbages and asked, "Is something wrong? You look like you are angry." "I'm fine," he retorted. "If you say so." Bethany had to run to catch up with Leo as he continued walking; his pace more furious than ever.

After showing Bethany a few more landmarks, Leo declared that he finished their tour. Both were relieved to know this. Bethany then asked, "It is still early in the morning, so it might be a while before Nelly has breakfast ready. Shall I explain my purpose here?" "But, of course," Leo answered instantly. They sat down a on couple of tree stumps to prepare for a lengthy story.

She explained that Nelly was her great-aunt on her mother's side, for that was the only reason her mother chose Nelly to harbor Bethany instead of one of the Obwee's rich friends. She then told him of the night her parents declared that she was to be sent off to the hag's farm. She was careful to explain that it was not a punishment, and that her parents just wanted to protect her from the Charr.

Bethany recollected how her desire to be a powerful mesmer was ravenously snatched away from her that night, and she inadvertently told that memory to Leo on impulse. She felt that he would actually care about that (unlike her family). She was viciously carrying on about the subject for minutes until her wild tirade was finished. Her face suddenly became sober, for she felt so relieved that she finally shared the emotions that were gradually eating away at her sanity after weeks of keeping to herself.

After what seemed like minutes of quiet, Leo finally spoke. "What kind of sanctuary does your family think this is? They must not know of the hag's true nature at all! I don't blame them though, for she must have acted kind and pure while your family made the deal with her. Life is Hell in the hands of Nellaria the Jealous, even if she does have no ability with magic or weapons! She has the deadly ability of manipulation. Bethany, your family's blood should not be wasted in this place! Learning of your true power is way more important than _hiding_ from what threatens your homeland! You must come with me…I could take you to people who could teach you what you desire." "I could not…my family will hate me and all respect shall be lost. They will hunt me down and…destroy me! _That_ is Hell!", Bethany argued. Leo frowned and gave Bethany a cold, disappointed look . Then, he walked away… Bethany just sighed and walked off to breakfast with a heavy heart.

Weeks went on; Leo acted like the first day they met never happened. He and Bethany had conversations every time they saw each other(after Bethany finished her gruesome work , of course), their relationship growing in the process. But, one day Leo had to leave. Charr were beginning to viciously attack Ascalon's northern wall with swords and magic alike, so he was obviously needed. "I'll be back, Beth, I promise. This isn't the first time those evil bastards attacked the wall! Besides, all of Adelbern's forces are prepared and fighting as we speak." "How could you just stand there saying it shall be alright when you know this is the largest Charr incursion in the history of Ascalon! You may not give a damn if the wall is breeched by them, but I do! All of the people I love are out there! You're a stupid fool, a heartless fool! I don't know why people think you're just so incredibly noble, you don't have any idea how to protect innocent people do you? You don't help people, you just walk around hunting all day, thinking you're a saint! How dare you! You're blind of what's happening-- more people are dying every minute! You must have slept during your training! You're disgraceful!" Bethany couldn't help snapping like that, she could not bare his words.

Leo was silent for minutes, the veins on his neck bulging furiously, until he carefully picked the words he wanted to say. "I'm not nearly as stupid as you say, I know how you feel. I became a ranger because I want to kill every Charr that walks in Tyria. I want to hear every last one of their screams as they die. I want them to pay for every person they ever murdered. I want _revenge_! I had to watch my parents die at the hands of the Charr when I was only thirteen! A blade slashed through my father's spine, and an arrow pierced my mother's neck! I was then a prisoner of the Charr for two years until I escaped! I've been fighting them with my father's bow ever since. The meat I give you each week is Charr meat! _That_ is why I'm important!"

Bethany felt like an idiot now because she reprimanded Leo when he actually killed more Charr than anyone! She did her best to say something even though she was choking on her own words. "Oh my Gods! Leo, I didn't know…I'm so incredibly sorry. I guess…I guess I just don't want you to go! You're the only person I have ever known who I can talk to! Our encounters have the most stimulating conversations I've ever had! I….don't want to…lose you. You're my friend and…I care about your well-being deeply. Don't go…please!" Leo's eyes became wide and they were watering slightly. He was touched by her words, and he honestly felt the same way. "I must go, my dear. I know you're worried--so am I. If things get from bad to worse out there, I will come for you." He held both of Bethany's hands gently in his, and Bethany tenderly looked into Leo's intense, emerald eyes. Leo's lips were quivering as if he desperately wanted to do or say something. Just as he was about to…the cart he arranged to take him to the Great Northern Wall arrived. The chubby man beckoned Leo. He said good bye to Beth and hopped onto the cart. His heart was aching for her as he rode out of sight. Bethany's heart ached too.

Another month of fighting passed until the Charr's ambush turned into several full-fledged battles. Nelly abandoned Bethany soon after she found out half of Ascalon was destroyed. Her exact words were, "You're on your own! You may want to stay here, but I don't want to die!" _Nelly, that filthy old slattern! She may flee, but I will not move from this spot until Leo comes for me! I think I love him…He will come, I know he will, _Bethany thought as she anxiously waited.

She waited for days on the front doorstep until she saw fire was falling from the sky. The roars of blood-thirsty Charrs became louder and louder… closer and closer. "No! No! NO! My Ascalon! All is lost! Where are you Leo?" she yelled to the sky. She then saw the Charr approaching her. Each Charr had claws that curved like the blades of scythes. They were like humans, but they were no less than eight feet tall, covered in fur, and had heads and tails like those of a lion. They also had horns as long as human arms on each of their heads. Then, the largest Charr of all ran up to her, stalactite-like fangs bared. He ran on his two hind legs. He had furry feet the size of serving platters; perfect for stomping on the heads of humans. His hands ,or perhaps paws, were holding a long sword that was coated in blood. His roar rumbled so loudly, the earth shook. _There's nothing I wouldn't give to be able to cast a spell right now, _thought Bethany. As the Charr boss flailed his blade at her helpless body, a slew of arrows flew into the crowd of Charr surrounding Bethany. "Leo! You have come! Thank the gods!" His face was coated in black Charr blood, his armor was tattered, and his eyes were bloodshot. He roared even louder than the Charr.

After Leo killed the Charr around Bethany, Leo fired a shot right into the leader's wrist. He howled with a supernatural tone from the pain and then dropped his sword. The leader then refocused his attention on Bethany and used his good hand to dig into Bethany's flesh with his claws. Her blood spilled out all over the muddy ground, turning it a sickening shade of red. Leo screamed at the sight. He kept repeating the thought "Don't die, don't die!" in his head. Then he tackled the leader to the ground and fought him with his bare hands. His face was about to be bitten off by the Charr when he pulled out a dagger from his belt and stabbed the leader in the heart. He stabbed him repeatedly, shouting uncontrollably, "This one is for Mother, this one is for Father, and _this one_ is for Bethany!"

When Leo was sure the Charr was dead, he scooped up Bethany with all his strength. She was unconscious from loosing so much blood. He carried her for many hours and miles, pressing firmly on the deep wound on her stomach to slow down the bleeding, until he reached Ashford Abbey. Hopefully, there would be at least one monk still alive there after it was destroyed by Charr. Only their divine healing powers could save Bethany's life.

Luckily, Brother Mhenlo was around with a few other monks, mourning the destroyed Abbey and the loss of the majority of it's monks. They all turned around when they heard Leo screaming for help. Mhenlo ran to him as soon as he saw the bloody woman in his trembling arms. Mhenlo laid Bethany's limp body in front of the ruined statue of Dwayna. He whispered an incantation, a healing prayer, over and over again, and the other monks joined in. Then _it _happened, and Leo could not believe his eyes!

The puncture wounds on Bethany's stomach glowed with a divine, blue light. The ravaged flesh magically knitted itself together perfectly, looking like Bethany was never attacked by a Charr at all. The blood must have miraculously been returned to her body, for heat and breath came back to her previously dead corpse. Leo knelt on the floor in tears, endlessly thanking Mhenlo and the others. "Only time will tell if she lives," said Mhenlo. He weakly crawled over to Bethany murmuring in her ear, "Wake up, Beth, wake up! Your family is still alive! Please…" he started shouting, "I…I…_love _you! Wake up for me! Wake up!" Bethany's eyes blinked opened with confusion and she groaned with pain. Leo embraced her immediately, supporting her head with his hand. She barely had the energy to speak, " Leo…thank the gods, you're alive. What…happened? I remember…Charr…and…pain…then things…went black." Then she feel asleep before Leo could say anything.

She awoke in her house…her bedroom. "How could this be? Someone better start talking," she thought. The walls were crumbling and scorched. _Those damn beasts destroyed my own house!_ Bethany feared that her family was dead. She forced herself to look up, and she saw the maids, her mother, her father, and Leo gathered around her bed.

Bethany spoke as loudly as her weak body allowed, "How did I get here?" "This fine young man used up all his energy to carry you home. He risked getting decapitated by Charr to save your life. We are forever grateful, Master Leopold," said Bethany's father, looking at Leo. "How long have I been sleeping?" "A good three days," Leo replied. "Three days! What happened?" "The Charr that attacked you gave you a fatal wound in your stomach." Leo said. "Brother Menlo and his fellow monks healed you. We're actually surprised that you've woke up _this _soon," said the maids blotting a wet cloth on her forehead. "Are Cecilia and George alright? They were probably right in the middle of the wall!" "Don't worry they are fine. George lost two or three of his fingers to a Charr's axe and Cecilia got burned trying to dodge a fireball, but they're all right. They should be healthy and fighting in no time. Anyways, Bethany, now I understand you are not meant to hide on a farm…you should become a mesmer like your siblings. The farm was not meant to be after all…" said her mother. "And thank the Gods it isn't!" said Bethany, overjoyed with happiness. She calmed down and said, "This is pleasing to hear, Mother, but can I have a minute with Leo?" She looked at the maids, noticing the excitement in their beady eyes. "_Alone!"_

And with that, Leo and Bethany were in the room alone. Leo sat down next to Bethany immediately. She whispered in his ear, afraid people were eavesdropping, "Are you all right?" "I'm fine now that your awake." "Leo…there is no other way to say this…so I must be direct…I love you! You're the most wonderful person I've ever met. My heart was nearly ripped out when I was sitting all alone, waiting to see if you were alive." "Oh Beth…I love you too. I would rather die than watch you suffer like that…" He could not hold back any longer, he pulled Bethany close to him and kissed her. Their kissing lasted for what seemed like an eternity. The wet, soft lips sweetly touching hers nearly made Bethany die of bliss; she wanted more. Leo wanted to stay lost in that kiss…but he had to tell her…Then, Leo spoke in a suddenly firm voice, "You will stay here and train to become a mesmer, Beth, but I must go meet up with the army and keep fighting! The Charr aren't done with us yet." "I understand. Please promise you'll come back to me when this is all over." He merely smiled and kissed her gently once more, then left. That was all that Bethany needed for an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sometime later…

And the day that the Charr torched every last mile of Ascalon was forever known as the Searing. The trees were dead and scorched. Almost every kind of plant became extinct thanks to the Charrs' love of destroying anything that gets in their way. Ascalon's sparkling lakes and calm rivers turned into bubbling tar pits and putrid rivers of sludge. The formerly blue sky turned into an evil scarlet hue and the clouds rained ash. All that was left of Ascalon's former glory was the Great Northern Wall-- the impermeable barrier that no Charr could destroy…at least not yet, anyway. A lot happened since the Searing:

Half of the Ascalonians were dead, including Prince Rurik's beloved Althea. She was a famous mesmer and actress; the whole kingdom was distraught over her death. Rurik swore revenge on the Charr.

Cecilia and George became master mesmers. All the experience they were getting in the war helped with that, and Bethany couldn't have been more jealous. They were always too busy killing Charr in the war, so they could not return home.

Leo had not come back yet, for the fight to keep the Charr from demolishing what was left of Ascalon had not ended. In fact, the fighting with the Charr turned into a full-fledged war! He couldn't communicate with Bethany since there wasn't a messenger brave enough to ride through the land knowing that Charr were out there. He wanted to part from the army ever since the Searing, but he couldn't bear to abandon Ascalon in its time of need. He thought of Bethany every waking moment in the midst of all the bloodshed in the Searing and he hadn't stopped yet.

Bethany missed Leo dreadfully: her heart ached, she could not smile, and tears fell from her eyes every other night. Worry consumed Bethany's every aching thought.

Bethany was nineteen now, and she didn't even get to start her mesmer training in the past year because Ascalon's hands were full fighting off Charr. After sometime had passed, Bethany finally had her chance…

Things were still terrible in Ascalon, but things were a little more calm lately thanks to the devotion of the king's army. That meant that there was finally a mesmer available to teach Bethany their ways .

* * *

"Really? A teacher is finally available? Yes! This is truly wonderful news! I've waited so long, I was about to go crazy!" Bethany screamed. Bethany's father replied, "I know my dear, I know…he says he can start mentoring you tomorrow." "That's great! I can't wait to finally start making a difference in the world, Father. Oh--by the way--what's his name?" Bethany's mother answered this time, "His name is Sebedoh. He and your father are old friends. He trained your brother and sister as well. He really is the best man for the job." "Yeah, Sebedoh and I go way back. Saved my life once he did," said Bethany's father. "Oh great! Do I have to hear this story again? He pushed you out of the way of an arrow; the end!" sneered Bethany's mother. Bethany's father pouted, "Fine, I won't tell it! Your loss, Florence!" Bethany cleared her throat to get their attention back. "Anyway! This teacher sounds amazing, and I can't wait to get started tomorrow. Now finally! I have the chance to show Cecilia and George I am just as good as they are." "I just hope you'll be able to take on the Charr soon enough. I fear that battle might disturb you and your mind." "Oh please, Mother! I'm not the delicate little girl you make me out to be! I am a fully grown woman, and I can handle it! I can kill Charr without a second thought! They all must _die _for what they did to Ascalon…every last one…"

Bethany's tirade made Florence's face turn a sickly white, but Bethany's father was actually _smiling _at her words. "That's the spirit! Sharp as a tack you are, Bethany! You always had more potential for greatness than your siblings. Cecilia is a brilliant girl, but sometimes her temper makes her skull thick as a warrior's. George is incredibly wise indeed, but his obsession with wooing young ladies clouds his judgment. I'm sure you'll be the best mesmer in this family yet!" "Gregory! How could you say such things? Is that _favoritism _I'm hearing?" Florence barked with venom. "Of course not, my lovely flower--I love all my children deeply and equally. But when it comes to the mind of a scholar, the heart of an enchantress, the love of chaos, and the desire for complete control that a mesmer needs, Bethany shines bright with talent! Don't get me wrong, Florence, Bethany-- George and Cecilia are both wonderful mesmers and they are talented in their own right. I just feel like there is something special and rare about you, Bethany…but I don't know what."

Florence stayed silent, for she could just not respond to her husband's outrageous boldness. Bethany blushed at her father's words and said, "Thank you, Father. It warms my heart to know that you support me, but you're really exaggerating quite a bit. George and Cecilia are amazing. I don't even know how to use magic yet and…" Bethany's mother burst into tears and said, "Oh Bethany, it's my fault you have not learned the arts of chaos and you know it! I've held the truth from you for a long year…I can't take it anymore! I didn't send you to that Balthazar-blasted farm because of my worry that you'd be killed…I know you can handle Charr just fine! I forced you to go because I'm…" she started to bawl louder, "…worried of your sanity. I can't stand being a woman too senile too use magic anymore! I can't remember how to do anything because of my illness…" Bethany interrupted with, "Illness! My Gods, are you going to be alright, Mother?" "Physically, Yes. Mentally, no. I never told anyone this, but all those years of war are messing with the sacred confines of my mind. I started going mad after my retirement, and I was afraid it would happen to my children too. It was too late to stop Cecilia and George, but I still had hope for you. Now I realize that you won't end up like me…because you are more strong of mind than I could ever hope for myself. So go ahead, my sweet daughter: become the excellent caster you are meant to be."

Gregory held Florence in his arms crying loudly, "Darling…I didn't know any of that! I could've found help for you! _We _could've let Bethany be a mesmer!" Florence kissed Gregory lightly and gently replied, "I'm incredibly sorry…to the both of you…to everyone." "I forgive you," Bethany croaked as she tried to blink back her own tears as the drama in the room grew more intense with every second. Gregory was comforting his wife as he ordered, "Bethany, it's late and you have a big day ahead of you. Please, go to bed, you'll need all the rest you can get. I need to help your mother." Bethany merely nodded and ambled to her room, to tired to protest the way her father was trying to get rid of her.

She undressed and slipped under the warm, inviting covers. She then shut her eyes and let her dreams take over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: There's No Way of Knowing…**

At first, Bethany thought her dream was a pleasant one. It actually started as a happy memory…

Her mind traveled back to the days when she was at Nelly's farm. It was, of course, one of the days when Leo came. It was a sunny afternoon and Bethany was finally done weeding the cabbage fields. When Leo saw Bethany stressed and caked with various dirt he grabbed her hand and said, "Come with me, I know the perfect place where we can fix you up."

Leo led Bethany deep into the woods where leaves and flowers from the trees rained down on them. The air was so intoxicating, sweet, and crisp that Bethany sighed whenever she took a breath. Eventually, they arrived to their destination: a clearing with a sparkling creek running through it. "This place is so beautiful, however did you find it?" Bethany inquired. Leo grinned, "You discover more than food when you're out hunting, Beth."

And with that, he pushed Bethany into the creek, laughing heartily as she made a loud splash in the cool water. "What on earth did you do that for?" Bethany said, half-smiling, half-angry. "Well, you're not dirty anymore are you?" Leo chuckled. Bethany went into a giggling fit and tugged Leo into the stream, "Come in, the waters fine!" They thrashed and laughed in the water for the longest time. For once, Bethany didn't have a care in world.

All of a sudden, the pleasant memory distorted into a nightmare. The forest turned into pitch black darkness, Bethany could feel the cool water of the stream evaporating into nothing, and Leo was fading away like sand through her fingers. His lips were moving as he disintegrated…but no sound came out.

Bethany wanted to scream, but then she was suddenly sent flying through time and space itself. She finally slammed onto hard ground after what seemed like forever, and when she opened her eyes, the worst of the nightmare was yet to come.

She was in the midst of a desolate, scorched landscape…_Ascalon…_she thought. Stony-faced soldiers walked right passed her, apparently oblivious of her presence. They were marching in unison towards something in the distance, and that thing was marching towards them. She followed the troops to see what they were facing; it could have been nothing else but…_the Charr. _The humans were outnumbered by far. Then she noticed something--no--_someone._ It was Leo among the soldiers, bow gripped tightly in his hand.

She began bounding straight for him, not even noticing she was literally sprinting right through people. She appeared before Leo in mere seconds "Leo! It's me! I'm so glad I found you! Leo? Leo?" she said as Leo did not to seem to notice that there his love was standing right in front of him. He simply halted and blinked, rather confused, for a few seconds then continued marching straight through Bethany. "You alright, Leopold?" asked a thin man next to him. "I'm fine…I felt some sort of strange presence for a moment. It was nothing." "Probably just the nerves messing with your head," the man replied.

Bethany just stood there with her mouth open, a look of shock and frustration on her face. Then all of a sudden, both the Charr and the humans stopped marching. The two sides were mere feet away from each other, each one waiting for the other to begin the battle. Then, a Charr broke the silence by shouting in a ghastly voice, "FIRE!"

In a blur of motion, swords were clashing, arrows were flying, and spells were cast. A passing ball of fire flew straight through Bethany's stomach and hit the soldier behind her. She gasped as the man fell to the ground, screaming in pure agony as his body slowly burned into ashes. Scared out of her wits, she began running to find Leo. She witnessed a female soldier proudly decapitating a Charr with her axe. She almost got sick when she saw a Charr slowly ripping a person's intestines out with its teeth.

The battle became more gruesome as Bethany continued her frantic search for Leo to no avail. "Where in the name of bloody Dwayna are you?" she cried as she began to give up. She spotted Leo a minute later, firing arrows as a Charr snuck up behind him with a war hammer in its grip. She shouted, "WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!" Leo couldn't hear her and the Charr clobbered him over the head. Leo was unconscious on the ground with his skull cracked open. Bethany was shrieking louder than she ever had in her life, but the Charr wasn't finished with Leo yet. No Charr ever just killed someone and walked away, they loved torture too much to pass up the opportunity. The Charr sunk its claws in Leo's face, the pain waking him right up. A second Charr joined in the "fun" and both Charr started ripping off Leo's limbs. Bethany never saw such a gory sight in her life. She fell to her knees and threw up. In moments, every human soldier was dead. As the Charr dragged off Leo's remains, Bethany lay in the puddle of his blood, sobbing, until she heard a voice growl "You're next."

Bethany awoke screaming like a beast from Hell. She got up and started knocking things over. A fire rising inside of her made her want to unleash her wrath on anything she could find in her room. Tears fell from her eyes as the unthinkable happened.

Her hands were outstretched as she stood in the room, she could feel a power inside her. Her hands began to glow with purple light…magic. Bethany was too upset to care, and she let the magic loose. The surge of chaotic energy swirling around her caused the windows to shatter, knocked her door off its hinges, and illuminated the dark bedroom before the spell subsided. Bethany's chest was heaving as all the fury in her drained out.

"What is going on in here? Are you okay Bethany? Your mother and I heard screaming and smashing!" her father said as he and Florence ran into the room. "I have to find Leo," Bethany said. "_What?_" Florence said aghast. "I need to see if he is still alive!" Bethany insisted. Gregory examined the damage to the room and _smiled_. "You just used magic…didn't you?" "Huh? Oh yeah, I guess I did," replied Bethany. "That's my girl," Gregory said breathlessly. "Gregory! Did you just here a word our daughter said? She wants to go find that ranger fellow!" Florence snapped. "Right. Bethany, you can't go looking for him when you just discovered magic. I know you are worried about him, but you need to be able to defend yourself before you run off to Charr-Hell. I'm sorry." said Gregory. "Fine," Bethany mumbled, "I'm going back to bed." Florence protested, "But your room is a total--" "I said I'm going to bed!"

And with that, Bethany was alone in her bed; not getting any sleep at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Adventure Begins**

Bethany reluctantly awoke the next morning tired and bitter. Elizabeth and Neva pulled Bethany out of bed and then forced her into her gown. Neva uttered nonchalantly, "Sleep well, Miss Bethany?" Bethany knew she was being provoked, so she didn't respond. Elizabeth joined in, speaking to Bethany as if she were four, "My, my, look at the mess you made in here! Looks like Neva and I will have to clean that up. Did wu have a bad dweam Bethy-Wethy?" Neva added, "Is someone awittle scared of Charr?" Both maids grinned triumphantly. Bethany gritted her teeth and forced a smile, "Need I remind you two that I am perfectly capable of getting you fired?" The smirks were wiped off the maids' faces. "Miss Bethany, go to breakfast now. Your new teacher is down stairs with your family," Ordered Neva. Bethany swore to herself as she left the room, _How the hell did they know that stuff? Creepy. I swear one of these day's I'm going to shove…_blank.

Bethany grew excited as she walked down the stairs. When she reached the dining room, her parents greeted her with "Good morning, darling" and then a man at the end of the table stood up. He spoke in a cordial tone, "It is a great pleasure to finally meet you, Bethany. I am Sebedoh, your new teacher." Then he bowed and continued, "Your father talks about you all the time." "Oh really, now? Let me guess…he told you I was a stubborn ass with no manners?" Bethany quipped. Her mother nearly choked on her spoon, "Bethany! How dare you talk like that to a guest!" Her father's face was turning red, but Sebedoh just laughed, "Ah…your as clever as I had thought you'd be." Bethany turned her head to Gregory and said, "I like him all ready," and everyone laughed in spite of themselves.

Sebedoh was a tall, gaunt man in his late fifties, it appeared as if he had attempted to comb back his grey, wavy hair, but he had failed. His clothes were lavish, but rumpled. His brown eyes were ringed with dark circles.

Sebedoh then sat back down and said, "Well, Bethany, let's get breakfast before we go. One of my most important rules: never try learning on an empty stomach." "But where exactly _are _we going?" Bethany asked as she lowered herself into a chair. "You and I shall go up to the training grounds of the academy in Ascalon City-- or at least what's left of it," he sighed as he helped himself to bread.

* * *

As breakfast continued, Florence remained silent as Gregory and Sebedoh were catching up with each other. "So, how're your other two children doing, Gregory? I hope they remembered some of what I taught them," Sebedoh asked. "Oh, they are exceptional mesmers, don't you worry about that. I just wish Adelbern would have the nerve to force someone to be a messenger for the army. I have not heard from my own children in months. That's how cowardly everyone is just to deliver mail these days. I'm lucky if I get their next letter before next year! I just want to know that Celia and George are alive and well," Gregory replied. Florence suddenly had a look on her face that resembled that of a hurt animal, and she plainly said "Excuse me." as she ran out of the room.

Gregory said immediately, "Um…sorry, Sebedoh…I better go talk to her." Then, he went racing after his wife. Bethany and Sebedoh sat completely still and silent at the table for a while, utterly stunned. Sebedoh finally broke the quiet, "Bethany, this seems like a bad time…Perhaps we should do this at a later--" Bethany had fire in her eyes as she snapped, "No, you came to start my training. I have waited too long to learn. Training is exactly what we are to do today." Sebedoh raised his eyebrows, "Very well, Bethany. Might as well get going."

* * *

When they arrived at the partially-destroyed academy, Sebedoh did not lead Bethany to the standard training grounds. Instead, he went behind the academy to a vacant spot, and what Bethany saw was a miracle. Unlike the rest of the torched Ascalon with its sulfurous wasteland, it had a tranquil feel about it. There was a small pool of water in the center, and quite amazingly, there were bits of grass sprouting up from the ground. Rocks were scattered about, a few toadstools askew, and a lone sunflower was beginning to grow. Bethany opened her mouth, "How on earth…?" "I put a strong spell over this water when the Charr invaded…it was too precious to lose. This isn't just any pool of water; it is the Pool of Isolation. This is bewitched water that causes who ever stands in it to be unable to use the energy from their surroundings -- they instead must figure out how to obtain their powers from deep within inside themselves. Therefore, it makes it much, much harder for my students to summon the magic of Lyssa." replied Sebedoh. "Why would you want to make it _harder?_" "Because, Bethany, you will never get better if you don't challenge your self. You need to be able to harness the magic under any circumstance, and you can't do that if you are dependent on the outside for power. Will you need to get power from outside sources on occasion? Sure. But you must master yourself before you can master your enemies. Now let's please start the lesson already."

"First things first, Bethany, stand in the center of the pool," said Sebedoh. Bethany waded into the water, and the warm air around her suddenly went cold. She could barely think. Sebedoh continued, "See that moa bird I put in the cage over there?" Bethany nodded. "Good, now I want you to see that bird as a target and trigger the most powerful emotion you can." "Like what?" "Happiness, sadness, love, hate, jealously, anger-- anything. Think of something that will put you over the top." A web of thoughts suddenly spun in her head--that bloody nightmare, Leo's kiss, the Charr-- and it was too much. Bethany's hands began to flicker with bright purple energy, and Sebedoh shouted, "Excellent! Now, raise your palm in the air; the bird should become entranced." Bethany was boiling with rage-- she shot her hand up into the air, and instead of merely seducing the bird, the large moa fell dead. It lay motionless at the bottom of the cage; feathers scattered everywhere.

"What in the name of sweet ale, Bethany? You weren't supposed to pulverize the blasted thing!" shouted Sebedoh. Bethany began to storm out of the water. Sebedoh made a grab at Bethany's arm, "Where do you think you're going?" Bethany spun around and said, "I'm not doing that again. Now. Let. Me. Go!" Her arm tugged and struggled against Sebedoh's grasp. Sebedoh said, "Bethany, what could you possibly think about that is so terrible you don't want to use magic?" "Thoughts that drive me mad every time I think about them." "Well that is rather obvious at this point, but it's those thoughts that your power feeds off of. I'm sorry that you're a little touchy right now, but you are going to have to suck it up and do what I tell you to do!" "I take orders from no one!" said Bethany. She jerked free of him and let another blast shoot out from her palm-- aiming for his head.

Sebedoh was caught by surprise and stumbled backward as the searing ball of chaos hit his forehead hard. Bethany was about to cast again but Sebedoh raised his hand just before she did. Sebedoh's spell made Bethany unable to move…unable speak…unable to breath…the hex literally made Bethany paralyzed with fear. "Now that you are in a time-out, let me explain something to you. You can't wince at every little emotion you have Bethany. Gods, I've never seen someone your age behave so stupidly! Pain is a part of life; grow up and deal with it. Only then can you cast magic responsibly. Ever try to strike me again, and I swear I'll cast Backfire on your sorry arse!" Sebedoh broke the hex and Bethany fell to ground, sweating. Sebedoh continued, "Understood?" "Yes," she whimpered. Bethany then asked, "Wait a minute…what's Backfire?" Sebedoh gave his answer as he rubbed his head, "It's a very complicated hex that-- just get back in the water!"

* * *

"Now that we got the very nice monk that walked by to resurrect the poor bird, let us try this again," Sebedoh said, "Remember to focus. The emotion should not control you; you should control it."

Bethany forced herself to bring back her troubling thoughts. She struggled to not blow up under the force of her anger. Her hands lit up once more. "Very good, now raise your hand, and this time, release the magic _slowly._ I want you to hypnotize the bird, not kill it." Bethany did so, fighting off the urge to blast that stinking moa bird to bits, and the moa started to bang against the cage door; the spell made it want Bethany. The spell was draining the energy from her quickly and she grunted, "I don't know how much longer I can…keep at this." "Hold it just a little while longer. You're doing great. Now let me just open the cage's door…" said Sebedoh.

As he opened the door, the bird went running toward Bethany. It's pupils were fully dilated-- Bethany truly bewitched the moa. When it finally reached Bethany, it was nuzzling her with it's beak and licking her face; it wasn't something a wild animal would normally do. Bethany was disgusted, and struggled to hold the trance-- her knees shaking from the effort. "What on earth is this creature doing?" she shouted. "It has fallen under your spell, obviously," Sebedoh chuckled, "And now that it is hypnotized, it is completely vulnerable. I want you to shatter your delusions on the bird, or in laymen's terms: break the spell. It will cause severe damage to your target, and it's a basic skill of domination magic. Do it now." Bethany couldn't hold out much longer anyway, so she severed the hold she had on the bird with all of her mind's strength. The moa squawked in pain. "Good! Now finish it!" ordered Sebedoh. Bethany shot chaos out of her palm once more and the bird dropped dead.

Bethany felt bad that she had killed the bird--again-- for a few seconds, but got over it in a flash and smirked, "How was _that_? " Sebedoh gave her a small applause and said, "Well done, Bethany. You learned some crucial basics to domination, and we'll get more fancy with stuff in future lessons. Now tell me, Bethany, how did all that _feel_?" "Well I started to get enraged like the first time I tried to summon the magic, but this time when I released the magic, the anger was released too. It was hard to enjoy it though; that spell really strained me--in multiple ways." "Don't worry about that, for it's completely normal. The physical and mental draining of your spells will lessen the more you practice with them. These spells are _nothing _compared to elites." Bethany was intrigued, "What are those?" "Elite skills are the most powerful skills anyone can learn. It takes a master, such as myself, just to acquire them, let alone use them. You learn them by capturing them from a boss enemy…I won't even think about teaching you elite skills for a while." _Well aren't you just superior? _Bethany thought to herself.

"Well, I think that's enough magic for today, Bethany. Let us get you home," Sebedoh declared, "Oh, wait! I almost forgot…just a moment." At a mere wave of his hand, a box appeared in front of Sebedoh. He spoke once more as he handed the box to Bethany, "Now that you are becoming a mesmer, you must look the part. This is the basic uniform I am required to give all my students, so don't expect too much… you need a lot of gold to get a really fantastic set of your own. From now on, you must wear your armor at all times… with the exception of sleeping and certain occasions. _Do not lose it. _Understood?" "Understood. Thank You." "You're very welcome, Bethany."

* * *

It was dark by the time Bethany arrived home. After she and Sebedoh exchanged good-byes, she knocked at her front door. Elizabeth opened the door and greeted her, "Good evening, Miss Bethany. You are just in time for supper, so go right ahead to the dinning room." Elizabeth looked rather bored as she said this. "Nice too see you too, Lizzie," Bethany sniffed as she walked down the hall.

Bethany's father was picking at some pork as she came in the dining room. "Bethany, my darling! How did it go?" Gregory asked as soon as he saw her. "It went fairly well, Father. Sebedoh showed me some basic techniques and such." Bethany took her seat. "Wow, I expected you to fail to cast on your first day--that's how it worked with your siblings. I'm very proud of you, dear." "Thank you Fa--" Bethany noticed her mother was missing from the table, "Where is Mother?" "Um…she's resting in bed now…she's still a little…upset from this morning…"

"Father, be honest. Is Mother ever going to be…alright?" Gregory buried his face in his hands, "Oh, I don't know, Bethany. I just don't know."


End file.
